beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Galaxy Gasher D125HF
Galaxy Cancer D125HF is an Attack-type Beyblade found in Random Booster Vol. 6 Evil Befall. Face Bolt: Gasher *'Weight: 1.8 grams ' The Face on this Beyblade depicts Cancer. The face depicts 2 crab claws. As you can see in this beyblade design, the face bolt shows the word CANCER. Yet, as seen in the show, the characters do not have a Cancer beyblade with a face bolt that spells Cancer. Also, depending on the country, they do not call it "Cancer"; it is referred to as "Gasher" instead'. Energy Ring: Gasher *'Weight: 3.0 grams' The Cancer Energy Ring is completely circular and featured in Random Booster Light Vol.1 Mad Gasher CH120FS is of a brighter red, while the BB-55 Booster version is slightly darker. Both are identical in shape and weight. It shows crabs claws. Attack: 3 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 1 Fusion Wheel: Galaxy *'Weight:' 29.4 grams Galaxy's original version was painted a metallic blue color (Galaxy Pegasus's version), and much like Storm, resembles the wings of a Pegasus. Galaxy has three curved wings in a counter-clockwise motion. Each of these wings has the appearance of Pegasus' wings and bears a striking resemblance to the Cyber Fusion Wheel. However, like Cyber, they do not show any Attack potential as the wings curve into the main part of the Wheel, covering the Smash Attack points. It is also too light to provide heavy hits on opposing Beyblades. Fusion Wheels such as Lightning and Beat are much better for Attack-Type combos where as Galaxy is not. Just like other painted Fusion Wheels, the paint will chip off during battles and turn into a dull grey colour; however, the paint on the Hasbro Galaxy Wheel seems to last longer than Hasbro's other Metal Fusion painted parts. This version is metallic silver in colour. Attack: 6 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 0 Spin Track: Defense 125 (D125) *'Weight:' 1.7 Grams Defense 125 is similar to 125 and Tornado 125. Apart from the shifts in weight distribution and air resistance, there are few notable differences. The ring serves no significant defensive purposes. The track’s relatively low height prevents the opponent’s Beyblade from making any sort of consistent contact. D125 is an outclassed track for Stamina and Defense as well as balance customizations, but can still be used in good stamina combos, such as Thunder/Infinity Aries/Gasher/Capricorn D125ES. It first comes with Rock Orso D125B, then comes with Ray Striker D125CS under Beyblade: Metal Masters. Attack: 0 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 1 Performance Tip: Hole Flat (HF) *'Weight:'0.5 grams HF has a very similar movement speed to that of F, with the main difference being a slight Stamina improvement due to the hole in the middle of the tip. But, with this comes the detriment of even less grip to the stadium floor than Flat, and also increasing fragility and a stadium out. 'Attack: 4 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 3 ' Trivia *This is the second Beyblade to have the D125HF; the first is Wind Leone D125HF. Category:Beyblades Category:Attack Types Category:Random Booster Beyblades